


New Years

by charmed_seconds



Series: Blissful Harmony [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Harry welcome the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

She sighed as she leaned against the stone railing, her eyes overlooking the snow covered fields that surrounded Hogwarts. In her hand was a small glass of apple cider, although she wouldn’t mind a tall glass of vodka the way her night was going.

                It was the first New Years Eve after the Final Battle, and everyone was gathered at the rebuilt school to celebrate it. Her date – Ron Weasley – was out snogging some girl in the bathroom and although Hermione had no feelings for her best friend, she felt slightly betrayed that he would dump her like that when they agree to go together.

                Sighing, she took a swig of her cider and peered at the crescent moon above her.

                “’Mione?”

                Twisting slightly, Hermione smiled at her other best friend – Harry Potter. The spectacle wearing man grinned back at her as he eased the door shut behind him. “What are you doing out here?” he asked her.

                Hermione shrugged, “Ron’s busy shoving his tongue now another girl’s throat, leaving me utterly alone and looking like a complete idiot.”

                Harry frowned, “I’m sorry. Crappy way to have a holiday.”

                Hermione rolled her eyes, “Yeah…”

                Faintly, the two young adults could hear the countdown from the Great Hall.

                “So, ‘Mione.”

                Peering at Harry, Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Yes Harry?”

                 _Five._

“So, you know that tradition?”

                 _Four._

“What tradition?”

                 _Three._

“The couple one.”

                 _Two._

 _“_ The couple one?”

                “Yeah, where the ( _One),_ Oh bullocks,”

                As cheers rang out from the Hall, Harry cupped Hermione’s face and kissed her gently but passionately.

                “Oh…that tradition.”

                Harry chuckled, “Happy New Year Hermione.”


End file.
